wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Testament dziwaka/I/05
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V. Testament. Długą jest lista rozlicznych hoteli, jakie miasto Chicago posiada, i podróżni wystawieni są tu raczej na trudność wyboru, niż na brak pożądanego, a odpowiedniego dla siebie miejsca czasowego wypoczynku. W każdym też z tych budynków znaleść można zawsze czy to pokoje skromniejsze z urządzeniem tak zwanem europejskiem w cenie dwóch i trzech dolarówDolar wart około 2-ch rubli. za dobę, czy też apartamenta, do jakich przywykła milionowa Ameryka. Ze wszystkich wszakże pierwszorzędnych hoteli, z których najwięcej znane: „Polmer Haus,” „Wellington,” „Saratoga” i t. d... hotel „Auditoryum” zasługuje na szczególne wyróżnienie, zarówno wielką liczbą pokoi wytwornych i skromniejszych, jako też wzorowym porządkiem i doskonałą usługą. Nadto i to jeszcze nadaje mu wielką odrębność, pośrodku zabudowań jego znajduje się oddzielny, gmach teatru, dość obszerny, by mógł wygodnie pomieścić do ośmiu tysięcy widzów. Gdy więc przypomniemy sobie, że w Auditoryum właśnie, według woli Williama I. Hypperbone, miał być odczytany testament jego, nie zadziwi nas wcale ów tłum ludzi cisnący się dnia 15-ego kwietnia na dwudziestą dziewiątą dzielnicę miasta przy zbiegu Congres Str i alei Michigan, których narożnik tworzy ten dziesięcio-piętrowy budynek, z wieżą na trzysta stóp wysoką. Lecz choć obszernym był gmach teatru, nie wszyscy, których ciekawość tu sprowadzała, mogli się w nim pomieścić; każdy jednak chciał znajdować się możliwie najbliżej, aby tylko choć o parę minut wcześniej posłyszeć treść osobliwego testamentu. Wielu też, zwłaszcza z klasy mniej zamożnej, opuszczało dom z zamiarem poczekania na ulicy, przy pogodzie jaką piękny błękit nieba obiecywał na dzień cały. A nie sami już tylko mieszkańcy Chicaga tworzyli dzisiaj tę ruchliwą masę ludzi, cisnących się jeszcze gwałtowniej niż na uroczystości pogrzebu. Już wczorajszemi pociągami przybywały do miasta z najdalszych stron kraju tysiące osób, pragnących przekonać się osobiście, jak rozporządził swym majątkiem dziwak, którego imię stało się od razu znanem i powtarzanem we wszystkich Stanach. Tłum ten ożywiony niezwykłością położenia, głośny i wesoły rozlewał się coraz szerzej poza obręb dzielnicy i zająwszy obszerny Lake-park dosięgał aż brzegów jeziora. Baczny na wszystko rejent Tornbrock obliczył naprzód, że przedstawia mu się nowa sposobność wyzyskania chwili na rzecz ubogich i, podobnie jak mu się udało sprzedać drogo na licytacyi listę „sześciu,” tak teraz ustanowił znowu wysoką opłatę za bilety wejścia do gmachu teatru na czas odczytania testamentu. Że zaś gotowych do poniesienia takiego kosztu okazała się liczba tak wielka, iż cały teatr wkrótce napełniony został po brzegi, więc utrzymujące się tylko z miłosiernych datków ochronki dla sierot i przytułki dla starców i kalek otrzymały zapomogę z kilkunastu tysięcy dolarów. W całym teatrze nie pozostał ani jeden kącik wolny. Od krzeseł aż do najwyższej galeryi kołysała się fala głów ludzkich. Tylko scena, jako przeznaczona dla wybitniejszych gości, przedstawiała więcej swobodnego miejsca. Na ustawionych w głębi fotelach zasiadł tam prezydent miasta wraz ze starszymi urzędnikami i radcami, a obok nich zgromadzeni w komplecie członkowie „Klubu dziwaków” ze swym prezydentem Higginbotham na czele. Tuż zaś na przodzie, jako główni aktorzy chwili na pierwszy plan wysunięci, naprzeciw stolika przygotowanego dla rejenta zasiedli „sześciu” równym szeregiem, każdy z nich z odpowiednim do swego charakteru układem. Delikatna w uczuciach i wrażliwa Helena Nałęcz czuje się prawdziwie zawstydzoną swem położeniem i gdy tysiące badawczych lornetek skierowało się ku niej, ona z głową pochyloną, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w ziemię, z żywym rumieńcem na twarzy nie śmie prawie się ruszyć. Za to komendant Urrican błyska oczami z wyrazem ledwie hamowanego gniewu, gotowego wybuchnąć lada chwila przeciw tym wszystkim, którzy mają odwagę tak mu się badawczo przypatrywać. Maks Réal nie okazuje ani gniewu, ani zakłopotania. Swobodny, obojętny prawie, rozgląda się po tłumie, napełniającym teatr, dziwiąc się tak nadzwyczajnemu zaciekawieniu, którego sam nie doświadcza. Od czasu do czasu tylko zatrzymuje uważniejsze spojrzenie na wdzięcznej postaci swej sąsiadki, a jej skromny układ budzi w nim dużo dla niej sympatyi. Natomiast sztywny, jak z drzewa wystrugany Herman Titbury nie widzi nic dokoła siebie. Co go obchodzić może mniej lub więcej liczne otoczenie, zwłaszcza w tej tak ważnej chwili, w której dowiedzieć się ma o ostatecznem rozporządzeniu milionów zmarłego? Umysł też jego pracuje niezmordowanie nad kombinacyami różnych cyfr, z których jedne przedstawiają w przybliżeniu kapitał cały — drugie tylko szóstą jego część i z goryczą myśli o takim podziale, uznając się za najoczywiściej pokrzywdzoną ofiarę. Szczęśliwszy od niego w swej bezmyślności, Tom Crabbe rozsiadł się wygodnie na specyalnie przygotowanej pod ciężar jego ciała, mocnej kanapie a przetrawiając niedawno spożyte sute śniadanie nie pyta nawet, w jakim celu i z jakiej przyczyny przyprowadził go tu opiekun jego John Milner, który zajął miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie krzeseł, niedaleko pani Katarzyny Titbury, przesyłającej mężowi nieustanne znaki porozumienia; lecz zatopiony w swych obliczeniach lichwiarz nie widzi ich wcale. W pierwszych też rzędach krzeseł zauważyć można ruchliwą postać Jowity Foley, bez której nalegań, próźb i perswazyi, Helena Nałęcz nie byłaby się nigdy zdecydowała na to powtórne, a tak niewymownie dla niej przykre wystąpienie publiczne. Tymczasem przyciszony zrazu gwar rozmów zebranych w sali tysięcy ludzi, wzmagał się z każdą chwilą niecierpliwego oczekiwania, dorównując ostatecznie ogłuszającemu szumowi wzburzonych bałwanów morskich; aż nareszcie z pierwszem dźwiękiem zegaru wieżowego, bijącego dwunastą, rejent Tornbrock zbliżył się do stołu, przygotowanego dlań w pośrodku sceny. Na widok jego wyrwał się z piersi wszystkich okrzyk zadowolenia i ulgi, niby po przebytej jakiejś ciężkiej próbie, poczem nastąpiło głębokie milczenie, podobne do owej bezwzględnej prawie ciszy, jaka panuje w przyrodzie między blaskiem błyskawicy, a hukiem grzmotu. Ale pan Tornbrock stał jeszcze nieruchomo, z powagą na twarzy, z rękoma złożonemi na piersiach, czekając aż ostatni dźwięk zegaru rozpłynie się w falach powietrza. Na stole leżała duża koperta opatrzona pięciu czerwonemi pieczęciami. W kopercie tej znajdował się testament Williama I. Hypperbone wraz z innemi jeszcze papierami, sądząc po jej objętości. Kilka wierszy skreślonych na wierzchu ręką zmarłego były ostatecznym dopiskiem wskazującym dokładny termin odczytania testamentu oraz miejsce, gdzie akt ten miał być dopełniony. Nareszcie rejent Tornbrock ujął kopertę i nieco drżącą ręką złamawszy jej pieczęcie, wyjął najpierw arkusz pargaminu, zapełniony wielkim, dobrze sobie znanym pismem swego zmarłego klienta; następnie drugi arkusz złożony w czworo i ostatecznie pudełeczko na jeden cal długie i szerokie przy półcalowej wysokości. Wszystko to złożył na stole, rozwinął pargamin i rzuciwszy wzrokiem uzbrojonym w okulary na pierwsze linie pisma, zaczął czytać, donośnym głosem: „To jest mój testament spisany własnoręcznie w Chicago d. 3 go lipca 1895 r.” „Zdrowy na ciele i umyśle, oraz przy zupełnej świadomości, wypowiadam tu moje ostatnie rozporządzenia, które rejent Tornbrock z pomocą mojego kolegi i przyjaciela, Jerzego B. Higginbotham, prezesa Klubu Dziwaków, zechce dopełnić jaknajskrupulatniej, zarówno jak moje rozporządzenia co do ceremonii pogrzebu. Otóż nareszcie wielka tajemnica odsłoniętą zostanie... a dla publiczności, która przez całych dni piętnaście tworzyła tylko próżne domysły, skończą się chwile próżnego oczekiwania!... Pan Tornbrock czytał dalej: „Nie ulega wątpliwości, że do dnia, dzisiejszego żaden z członków Klubu Dziwaków nie odznaczył się prawdziwą oryginalnością, i ja również, który piszę te słowa, bodaj nie przestąpiłem w niczem powszedniej miary. Czego wszakże nie dopełniłem za życia, pragnę, by z woli mej spełnionem zostało po mojej śmierci. Głośny szmer zadowolenia dał się słyszeć wśród publiczności. Pan Tornbrock musiał przeczekać kilkanaście sekund, zanim w nastałej znów ciszy mógł czytać dalej. „Mili moi koledzy nie zapomnieli jeszcze zapewne z jakiem zajęciem oddawałem się ostatniemi laty szlachetnej „grze gęsi” znanej powszechnie w Europie, a mianowicie we Francyi, gdzie nawet przyznane jej jest starożytne pochodzenie greckie; zgodnie wszakże z prawdą przyznać muszę, iż nie znalazłem nigdzie wzmianki, aby Platon, Temistokles, lub też Arystydes, Leonidas i Sokrates zabawiali się nią w dawnej Helladzie. „Grę tę wprowadziłem do naszego klubu. Rozmaitość w szczegółach, nieprzewidziane następstwa wywołane ilością punktów w rzuconych kostkach, fantazya kombinacyi, w której jedynie kaprys losu kieruje współzawodnikami na tym polu walki, zanim doprowadzi ostatecznie jednego z nich do zwycięztwa, — wszystko to sprawiało mi najwyższą przyjemność.” — Nie rozumiem doprawdy — szepnął jeden ze słuchaczy do swego sąsiada — co za cel miał ten Hypperbone aby tak szeroko opisywać w swym testamencie jakąś tam „grę gęsi...” Tymczasem rejent czytał bez przerwy: „Gra ta, składa się jak ogólnie wiadomo, z karty podzielonej na równe działki, które leżąc tuż obok siebie, Oznaczone są liczbami od jednego do sześćdziesięciu trzech. Czternaście z nich zapełnia obrazek gęsi, ptaka najniesłuszniej oskarżonego o głupotę, bo lepsze o nim mniemanie powinno się było utrwalić choćby tylko od czasu sławnej obrony Kapitolu przed napaścią Brenusa i jego Gallów.” Tu już wielu ze słuchaczy poczęło wzruszać ramionami, pytając się nawzajem, czy zmarły William I. Hypperbone nie zakpił sobie poprostu z publiczności swemi niewczesnemi pochwałami dla pospolitego gatunku ptaków płetwonogich. Ale rejent czytał dalej: „Odliczając te czternaście przedziałek pozostaje jeszcze na karcie czterdzieści dziewięć, z których dziesięć tylko skazuje grających na pewne kary i opłaty. „Tak więc: w przedziałce szóstej z „Mostem” należy wnieść opłatę pojedyńczą, aby następnie przejść do dwunastej. W przedziałce dwunastej przypada opłata podwójna wraz z przymusowem czekaniem w „Hotelu” przez całe dwie gry współpartnerów. Potrójna opłata obowiązuje grającego w przedziałce trzydziestej pierwszej, gdzie znajduje się „Studnia,” w głębi której musi nadto zostać tak długo, dopóki miejsca tego nie przyjdzie zająć ktoś inny; — w czterdziestej drugiej przedziałce, tam gdzie „Labirynt” znowu podwójna opłata, poczem grający wraca natychmiast pod numer trzydziesty, zdobny w bukiet kwiatów; do potrójnej opłaty zmusza przedziałka pięćdziesiąta druga oraz zatrzymuje grającego w swem „Więzieniu” aż póki nie popadnie tam kto inny; wreszcie również do potrójnej opłaty obowiązany jest grający w przedziałce pięćdziesiątej ósmej, tam gdzie „Trupia Czaszka,” a nadto rozpoczynać musi grę na nowo.” Po przeczytaniu tego nieco zbyt długiego zdania, rejent Tornbrock zatrzymał się chwilę, by swobodniej odetchnąć. Kilka głosów słusznego niezadowolenia, jakie dały się słyszeć w tym czasie wśród publiczności, stłumiła natychmiast większość słuchaczy, widocznie wyjątkowo przyjaźnie usposobionych dla zmarłego; bo wszakże nikt nie przyszedł tłoczyć się w sali Auditoryum po to jedynie, aby słuchać szczegółowego wykładu zasad „gry gęsi.” Ale oto rejent czyta znowu: „W kopercie tej, obok mego testamentu, znajduje się jeszcze złożona we czworo karta i małe pudełko. Ową kartą jest właśnie szlachetna „gra gęsi,” lecz przerobiona wedle mej fantazyi, z czem publiczność niebawem zapoznam; w pudełeczku zaś znajdują się dwie kostki zupełnie podobne do tych, jakiemi przywykłem bawić się w klubie. „Zarówno tę kartę jak i kości przeznaczam do gry, która ma być odegraną w następujących warunkach: — Co takiego?... Co?... Ma być zagraną „gra gęsi?” — O, bezwątpienia, cały ten testament to mistyfikacya tylko!... To humbug, nic więcej!... poczęto wołać ze wszystkich stron w sali Auditoryum. — Cicho!... cicho!... — dało się słyszeć nawoływanie innych. — Nie przeszkadzać!... Kto niezadowolony może opuścić salę... Po tem krótkiem wzburzeniu zapanowało znowu milczenie i rejent mógł czytać dalej: „Oto co obmyśliłem na cześć mego kraju, dla którego żywię uczucia gorącego patryoty, i którego części starałem się poznać w miarę jak ich liczba wzrastała, powiększając równocześnie ilość gwiazd na sztandarze Rzeczypospolitej Amerykańskiej!... Głośne, trzykrotnie powtórzone: „hura!” rozległo się na sali, poczem nastąpiła głęboka cisza, nakazana już tym razem prawdziwem zainteresowaniem ogółu. „W obecnej chwili — czytał Tornbrock — nie 1icząc leżącej dotychczas po za naszem terytoryum Alaski, która wszakże niewątpliwie przyłączy się wkrótce, gdy cała Kanada będzie do nas należała — państwo Zjednoczone liczy 50 Stanów, obejmujących blisko 8 milionów kilometrów przestrzeni. Te więc 50 Stanów, rozmieszczonych w przedziałkach z kolei jeden za drugim z powtórzeniem czternaście razy jednego z nich, dały mi możność ułożenia karty o sześćdziesięciu trzech przedziałkach, podobnych tym, jakie się znajdują w „grze gęsi,” którą tem samem zamieniłem na „grę Zjednoczonych Stanów Północnej Ameryki.” Wszyscy, którym nie obcą była wspomniana „gra gęsi,” a liczba takich przeważała, zrozumieli bez trudu pomysł Williama I. Hypperbone’a. I w uznaniu tak szczęśliwie obmyślanego planu, zabrzmiały wśród ogólnego uniesienia i zapału huczne oklaski, którym zawtórowały niebawem zebrane na ulicach tłumy. Uznanie dla testatora było od tej chwili bezpodzielne. Pan Tornbrock czytał dalej: „Kwestyę, który mianowicie z piędziesięciu naszych Stanów najstosowniej było powtórzyć owe czternaście razy, rozstrzygnąłem bez trudu. Bo czyliż mogłem wybrać inną ziemię, jeśli nie tę, której bogate łąki zraszają wody Michiganu, która słusznie jest dumną z takiego jak nasz grodu, tej ziemi, zwanej Królową zachodu, — tego Illinois szczodrze wyposażonego przez naturę, mającego z północy wielkie jezioro Michigan, od południa rzekę Ohio, od zachodu Missisipi, a Wabach od strony wschodniej; krainy słynnej z bogactw, jakie daje ląd i woda; krainy stojącej w pierwszym rzędzie naszej zjednoczonej rzeczypospolitej...” Nowy grzmot oklasków i nowe przeciągłe „hura,” wstrząsnęły gmachem teatru i odbiły się echem wśród zebranych na ulicy tłumów. Gdy nareszcie zapanowała znów cisza, rejent Tornbrock mógł czytać dalej. „Pozostawało mi jeszcze tylko wybrać partnerów do tej wielkiej gry, jaka ma być rozegraną na olbrzymim terytoryum naszego państwa, tak jak to szczegółowo wskaże znajdująca się w tej kopercie, a ułożona przezemnie mapa, która niechaj zostanie wydaną w tysiącach egzemplarzy, aby kto tylko zechce mógł śledzić poruszenia grających. Wybór partnerów zdałem losowi, uważając ten sposób za najlepszy, a wybrani ci, w liczbie sześciu, powinni się w tej chwili znajdować na scenie Auditoryum. Obowiązkiem ich będzie przenosić się osobiście nietylko do tego Stanu, jaki każdemu przeznaczy ilość punktów rzuconych kości, ale nawet do miejscowości wskazanej przez wykonawcę mego testamentu, w czem się zastosuje do załączonych poniżej wskazówek.” A więc taką była rola przeznaczona dla „sześciu.” Niby żywe piony poruszane kaprysem losu mieli oni na tej olbrzymiej szachownicy Zjednoczonej rzeczypospolitej, odegrać jakąś nieprawdopodobną partyę... Jeżeli Tom Crabbe nie rozumiał nic zgoła, jaką właściwie myśl miał William I. Hypperbone, współpartnerzy jego pojęli ją od razu, a zgromadzona publiczność poczęła już spoglądać na nich jako na istoty wyjątkowe, postawione nieledwie ponad wszystkich śmiertelników. Ze wzrastającem też ciągle zainteresowaniem słuchano następnych rozporządzeń zmarłego. „Życzę sobie „pisał on w dalszym ciągu” aby we dwa tygodnie po odczytaniu mego testamentu, rejent Tornbrock w obecności członków Klubu Dziwaków, zgromadzonych w tejże sali Auditoryum, rzucił własnoręcznie po raz pierwszy załączone tu kości i czynność tę powtarzał następnie co dwa dni, przesyłając telegraficzne zawiadomienie pod adresem tego z partnerów, któremu z kolei przypadnie zmienić wskazane grą miejsce pobytu. Depeszę tę adresat obowiązany jest odebrać własnoręcznie tegoż dnia o 12 godzinie w południe, pod karą zupełnego usunięcia z gry. „Zważywszy obecną łatwość i szybkość komunikacyi po ziemiach Zjednoczonych Stanów, poza granicę których żadnemu z „sześciu” również pod karą wykluczenia nie jest wolno w tym czasie wyjechać, uznałem, że dwa tygodnie wystarczą na każde przenoszenie się z miejsca na miejsce, choćby nawet dane miejscowości leżały od siebie jak najdalej.” A więc jeżeli wszyscy „wybrani” zgodzą się przyjąć przedstawioną sobie rolę wraz z obowiązującemi zastrzeżeniami, czyim właściwie kosztem odbywać mają te szalone podróże?... Pytanie to rozstrzyga testator w słowach, które rejent czyta wśród głębokiej ciszy: „Każdy z partnerów obowiązany jest przenosić się własnym kosztem z jednej przedziałki do drugiej, czyli z jednego Stanu do drugiego, jak również z własnej kieszeni wnosić przypadające nań opłaty. Pojedyńczą opłatę oznaczam w sumie tysiąca dolarów; w razie nie uiszczenia takowej, grający traci prawo do dalszej gry.” — Tysiąc dolarów toż to nie drobnostka! A gdyby też przy możliwem braku szczęścia wypadło ponieść taką stratę razy kilka — pomyślał z przerażeniem Herman Titbury, a brzydkie wykrzywienie jego twarzy znalazło odpowiedź w czerwonem jak burak obliczu jego małżonki. Ale Titbury mają bądź co bądź z czego czerpać, podczas gdy innym wydatek takich kilku tysięcy dolarów może przedstawić wiele trudności i narazić na przykre następstwa. Bo chociażby skorzystali z pożyczki, która im prawdopodobnie przedstawioną zostanie przez spekulantów, na jakich nie zbywa w wolnej Ameryce, to któż zaręczy, czy ostatecznie będą mieli czem dług ten spłacić. „Majątek mój” czytał dalej rejent „umieszczony w nieruchomościach, placach, bankach, akcyach fabrycznych i kolejach żelaznych, których dowody złożone są w ręku pana Tornbrocka, szacuję na sześćdziesiąt milionów dolarów...” Szmer zadowolenia przebiegł po sali. Odczuwano niejako wdzięczność i uznanie dla zmarłego za to, że zostawił tak znaczne kapitały, których cyfra nawet w tym kraju Gouldów, Bennetów, Huthinsonów, Van der Biltów, Priorów, Hatty Greenów wreszcie May Geclet, królowej wychowawczyń i uczennic, oraz tylu innych miliardowiczów, królów cukru, zboża, mąki, nafty, kolei żelaznych, miedzi, srebra i złota!... miała swoje znaczenie. I czyliż ten, albo ci z „sześciu,” którym ów majątek przypadnie nie otrzymają dosyć, by się czuć zadowolonymi...? Ale w jakich właściwie warunkach będzie on im przyznany?... Na pytanie to odpowiada testator w słowach: „Wiadomo, że w szlachetnej grze „gęsi” wygrywającym jest ten, który pierwszy przybywa do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki.” Trzeba wszakże, aby ostatnie rzucenie kości wskazało tylko taką liczbę punktów, jakiej właśnie jeszcze brakuje, w razie bowiem gdyby ich było zawiele, grający cofa się o tyle przedziałek, ile ma zbytecznych punktów. „Zatem stosownie do tej zasady spadkobiercą całego mojego majątku będzie ten z partnerów, który pierwszy dojdzie do sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki, czyli do sześćdziesiątego trzeciego Stanu, którym na mej mapie jest... Illinois. — A więc tylko jeden, jedyny wygrywający!... I nic zupełnie jego partnerom po tylu trudach podróży, tylu wzruszeniach, tylu poniesionych wydatkach? — wołano w teatrze. Nie! Jeszcze o drugim wspomina testament: „Ten, który przy końcu partyi będzie się znajdował najbliżej sześćdziesiątej trzeciej przedziałki” czyta pan Tornbrock „otrzyma owe tysiące dolarów, składane na ręce mego rejenta, jako opłaty w ciągu całej gry, a które zależnie od fantazyi losu mogą stanowić ostatecznie nawet znaczny kapitał.” Dopisek ten słuchacze przyjęli dość obojętnie, taki czy inny przyjęty być musi. Ale William I. Hypperbone dodaje jeszcze: „Jeżeliby dla jakiegokolwiek powodu jeden albo więcej partnerów usunęło się od gry przed jej zakończeniem, niezależnie od tego będzie ona graną przez tych, którzy w niej pozostali nadal. Gdyby zaś wszyscy ją opuścili, majątek mój cały przekazuję miastu Chicago, jako legalnemu memu spadkobiercy, z zaleceniem, aby użyty został dla dobra ogółu. Ostatecznie testament kończył się temi słowy: „Taką jest wyraźnie wypowiedziana wola moja, nad której wykonaniem czuwać będą: Jerzy B. Higginbotham, prezes Klubu Dziwaków, wraz z rejentem Tornbrockiem. Żądam, aby wszystkie pomieszczone tu paragrafy wykonane zostały z największą ścisłością jak również wszystkie zasady gry gęsi, po Zjednoczonych Stanach Ameryki. Pozostaje mi tylko wyrazić życzenie, aby Bóg pokierował grą, i dał wygranę najgodniejszemu z powołanych partnerów.” Nowe „hura” przyjęło ten zwrot testatora do Opatrzności, poczem zebrana w teatrze publiczność gotowała się do rozejścia, gdy Tornbrock energicznym ruchem ręki nakazał spokój, dodając; — Jest jeszcze dopisek!... Dopisek?... Cóż w nim takiego?... Czyliżby cały tak sztucznie obmyślany testament miał być jednym zamachem unicestwiony?... A może — toż wszystkiego po takim dziwaku spodziewać się można, może tym dopiskiem przyzna się jedynie do mistyfikacyi, w którą miał fantazyę zabawić się chwilowo... Tymczasem notaryusz czytał: „Do sześciu partnerów wskazanych losem, przyłączony zostaje siódmy z mego wyboru, który figurując na liście pod literami X. K. Z. używać będzie praw swych współzawodników i tymże samym regułom poddać się jest obowiązany. Imię zaś i nazwisko jego wtenczas tylko zostanie odkryte, jeżeli posłuży mu szczęście i wygra partyę. W ciągu gry wszelkie zawiadomienia przesyłane mu będą tylko pod załączonym inicyałem. Taką jest moja wola ostatnią.” Dopisek ten wydał się wszystkim bardzo dziwnym. — Oczywiście kryje się tu jakaś tajemnica — ale jaka?... — Na cóż się przyda długie rozmyślanie! Któżby zdołał zgłębić dziwaczne pomysły oryginała? — powtarzano wśród publiczności, opuszczającej tłumnie salę teatru Auditoryum. ----